Persiguiendo a Cenicienta
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Cuando la vio en medio de esa fiesta de disfraces, esa noche de Halloween, supo que era la elegida. Pero cruzar la ciudad entera, casi toda la noche, encontrándose en situaciones y personas raras, solo para buscarla y darle su zapatilla...Debes estar muy enamorado, Xiang Wang /octavo fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


Este one-shoot es para "El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo. Ahora con temática de Halloween ;)

 **Pareja de Octubre:** HongIce.

 **Leve insinuación:** PruHun, Kimchibun, Niwan (Japón x Taiwán)/Giripan, Spamno, Franada/Canadacest o Red Velvet Pancakes, MacMonaSeb, Amebel/RusBel (unilateral), EngChil.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** los capítulos dicen la hora situada, y fueron al azar XD

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, que hace a galaxias pero no a los latinos **(?).**

Iniciando el fic en tres, dos, uno ¡A LEER!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **PROLOGO:**

" _¡HA HA! ¡Has tenido la suerte de ser invitado a la gran fiesta del Hero! ¡Ven con un buen disfraz aterrador a divertirte!_

 _Dará inicio a las 19:00 horas hasta las 2 de la madrugada._

 _Además, ¡si no vas te digo que serás amenazado por extraterrestres! ¡Ven o se cumplirá la amenaza! ¡HA HA!"_

−Podría ser menos exclamativo aru, incluso siento su voz gritando, a pesar de ser una invitación escrita−se quejaba Yao, el mayor de la familia Wang, con 22 años. Sus ojos marrones miraban con reproche lo "colorido" de la imagen que les envió Alfred.

−¿Por qué no puedo ir?−dice una chica de 14 años, Mei, la más pequeña. Estaba observando vestidos de colores suaves, hasta oír los reclamos de su hermano más viejo, captando su atención. Haciendo un mohín, reclamo al chico de coleta.

−Porque sigues siendo una niña aru−respondió a la muchacha de cabello largo hasta la cintura y un rulo rebelde, con ojos entre el ámbar y el café oscuro.

−¡Pero yo quiero ir!−acentuó su puchero.

−¿Por qué? Si puedo saber−insistió el universitario.

−Por Kiku Honda−responde otra voz; un chico de pelo castaño picado hasta la mandíbula y con los ojos similares a toda la familia. Dieciséis años. Aunque pareciera no tener expresión, estaba divertido al responder por su hermana−Ya sabes, mi compañero de clase. Mei está enamorada de él−la mencionada estaba roja por la vergüenza y la furia.

−¡Tonto!−exclamo antes de irse a su habitación y dar un portazo. Unos pasos la siguieron; Lin, otro de los hermanos, fue a calmarla.

−Xiang…-

−No me digas que no tenías ganas de saber el "porque", ella no te lo diría−el mencionado se retiró para ir a disfrazarse.

Yao suspiro. Ese muchacho tenía razón.

−Espero les vaya bien a Lin y a Xiang−dijo este, pues él se quedaría dando dulces a los niños que pasaran por su casa junto con su novio Yong.

−Descuida−interrumpió el primer mencionado, volviendo de su intento de tranquilizar a su hermana−te juro, que nada fuera de lo común pasara esta noche. En especial con Xiang.

 **CAPITULO 19:00 horas:**

Las fiestas de Jones eran un desmadre. Aprovechaba que sus padres no estaban nunca para poder invitar a toda la escuela a que vieran su enorme casa, sus juegos, piscina y su bandera estadounidense. Prestándole atención a todos, excepto a su propio hermano gemelo, quien, esos días, se encerraba en su habitación como podía y no dejaba que ninguna pareja entrara a su habitación para hacer "esas" cosas.

−¡Welcome to my house!−exclamo Alfred, desde un escenario, con un traje del Capitán América. Abajo, lo esperaba su amigo Toris, vestido como el Soldado de Invierno, Bucky Barnes, acompañado igualmente por Kiku, vestido de un mayordomo con orejas de gatito; conociendo a Mei, estaría emocionada sacándole fotos al japonés.

Xiang rodó los ojos por el escándalo…él haría lo suyo, y se iría pronto.

Lo bueno es que Lin fue a verse con sus amigos, Marcelo y Monique (denominado por él como el "triángulo amoroso"), los tres vestidos como ese anime de titanes.

 **CAPITULO 19: 30 horas:**

El hongkonés camino entre la multitud, vestido como un Maestro fuego, escondiendo entre su ropa, las bombas fétidas, petardos y otras cosas que los gemelos Kirkland le dejaron, como "herencia" por ser el bromista fantasma de su clase.

Uno aquí, aja. Otro allá. La sorpresa que tendrá ese engreído será grande.

Subiendo por las escaleras, veía a gente besuqueándose, bebiendo, charlando. Si sus ojos no le fallaban, ahí estaba el Presidente Arthur Kirkland, vestido como un pirata. Sonrió por lo gracioso que era ver al "correcto" caballero inglés, disfrazado de un ladrón.

Volvió al primer piso, viéndolo más lleno que hace media hora. Una odisea para salir antes del desastre.

 **CAPITULO 19: 45 horas:**

Quince minutos demoró en llegar a la mitad del camino hacia la salida. Se fue a la orilla, donde estaban los amargados y borrachos. Suspiró. Odiaba con su alma las fiestas con grandes multitudes cuando no le prestaban atención.

Pero iban a ver que sería el Rey del Halloween, cuando las bromas empezaran a la medianoche. Buu~ mucho esperar.

Se estaba quedando dormido, aburrido.

En un parpadeo…la vio.

Por dios, nunca había visto algo más…hipnotizante; cabello albino, piel no tocada por el sol, el traje de princesa con corona incluida. Pero, lo más atrayente, sus ojos violetas, que también estaban mirándolo.

Sin darse cuenta, se abrió paso para acercarse a ella, saber que no era una ilusión. Tan solo unos centímetros separándoles…cuando las luces se apagaron.

Al regresar, Xiang buscó con la mirada a esa muchacha, pero desapareció… _poof._

Gruño por lo bajo.

−¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Halloween perdurará toda la noche!−seguía diciendo el rubio de ojos azules, como el estereotipo de estadounidense que reflejaba Alfred.

Esa frase, encendió una llama en el asiático, que pronto se transformó en fuego. Ira no era, sino una esperanza de que, si la chica se fue, no debió de haber ido muy lejos.

Así lo comprobó, al notar una zapatilla de "cristal" tirada en el piso, cerca de las escaleras en la salida; era de ella.

Si, la buscaría, preguntaría su nombre y si podía darle su whatsapp.

 **CAPITULO 20:30 horas:**

Demonios, casi una hora y seguía sin encontrarla. Un sin número de niños pasaban a su lado, con sus calabazas pidiendo dulces en las casas.

Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, buscando el rastro de la chica de la zapatilla; SU Cenicienta (la reclamo, eso hacen los chicos en las telenovelas). Sin embargo, encontraba brujitas sexys, camareras sexys, vampiresas sexys ¿Por qué se vestían de esa manera si tenían el papel de seres horribles? La sociedad, suponiendo.

Su muchacha era de apariencia inocente, dulce, tierna. Ahh~ con solo pensar en ella sentía sus mejillas arder.

Escuchó unas risas…oh vaya, era el trio más popular de escuela, el Bad Friends Trio, constituido por Gilbert, Francis y Antonio. El primero vestido como Jack Frost, el segundo como Tamaki Suoh (de Ouran Highschool Host club, o eso sabia por Mei) con rosa incluida y el tercero como El Zorro.

−Pero miren que tenemos aquí, kese, el chico apadrinado por nuestro Presidente−si…no era lindo saberse perseguido por el cejón−¿qué te trae por estos lugares?

Decirles o no, ese era el problema. Pero…ellos conocían a todos, al mismo nivel que Alfred.

−Buscó a una chica−las miradas picaras del trio no hicieron más que hacerlo arrepentirse de su decisión−parecía Cenicienta, albina, hermosos ojos violetas, y le falta una zapatilla…que yo tengo−susurra eso último para él.

−Mmhh−se pusieron a pensar los tres− ¿se refiere a Natasha?−dijeron los tres, pero Xiang negó.

−Esa chica, estaba vestida de la Viuda Negra, además, Alfred la perseguía, mientras ella seguía a su hermano−en eso, él le daba pena.

−Su hermana mayor está saliendo con el turco, por lo que no puede ser−dijo Antonio.

−Además, ella vestía como sultana junto a Sadiq−agregó Gilbert.

−Adore la telenovela−detalle de Francis.

Siguieron pensando, hasta que el francés metió otro tema.

−Ahh~ yo aquí, y mi adorado Mattie lejos, encerrado en su habitación, sin permitirme pasar−saca un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde −¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?!

−Dímelo a mí, la marimacho se ha tardado mucho porque quería hacer a no sé quién−grande tu aporte, mi amigo albino.

−Pues Lovi vendrá de Esperanza, y haremos a una linda pareja feliz~−sigue soñando Toño.

Alejándose lentamente, se fue Xiang de la conversación que nada aporto en su búsqueda de su doncella.

De camino, se encontró a Elizabeta, vestida del personaje principal de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", repitiendo algo sobre la "OTP" que haría con su tonto novio.

 **CAPITULO 22: 45 horas:**

Entre que se distrajo pidiendo dulces, que los gemelos Kirkland le hayan dado más "armas", y que haya visto al Presidente besándose con la estudiante latinoamericana disfrazada de Blanca Nieves() (sacando una foto del momento para extorsiones futuras), se le fue el tiempo en su búsqueda por su Cenicienta.

Se apoyó en una pared cercana, cansado, dándose palmaditas y pellizcos en la cara para mantenerse despierto.

−M-Michael…aquí no−escuchó una voz, al otro lado.

La curiosidad del hongkonés era grande, al nivel de llevarlo a ser tan sigiloso como un ratón, y buscar una vista de quienes estaban ahí dentro de ese jardín (por lo que sabía, esos muros eran del jardín de otra familia rica). Un hoyito se lo permitió.

Su sorpresa fue grande, no lo pudo evitar, pues vio a quien menos se esperó en su interior: Matthew Williams, el hermano de el "gringo" (como lo denominaban sus compañeros sudamericanos) estaba siendo acorralado por otro chico de cabello rubio opaco más largo, de la misma altura que el canadiense.

La luz del interior, mostró el sonrojo de parte de su conocido, y la mirada embobada del otro.

Entonces, se besaron tan tierna y dulcemente, que Xiang deseo en su interior estar en su lugar él y su Cenicienta.

Por segunda vez en la noche, se alejó, burlándose mentalmente de Francis, que, a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más codiciados en la escuela, justamente no lo era por el que tenía cierto interés. Este estaba más interesado por el muchacho de aspecto rebelde, que por el francés.

 **CAPITULO 00:15 horas:**

Recorrió la mitad de la ciudad, pero su princesa en verdad desapareció.

Lo bueno de todo es que, pudo ver desde lejos el desastre que dejó su gran broma. Recibió un mensaje de los gemelos, felicitándolo por su primera y exitosa broma de Halloween.

Al menos algo bueno salió esa noche.

 **CAPITULO 01:35 horas:**

Vio algo terrorífico, algo que le dio un mini infarto al verlo. Si, Scott Kirkland en falda. Este defendía a toda costa que eso era un kilt, y que era usado por machos de verdad.

Machos ni que nada ¡NO TENÍA NADA PUESTO DEBAJO DE ESO!

−Mis ojos−exageró como pudo el horror de ver que…ay no…

¿Qué lo distrajo? La figura femenina de cabello albino y...con un pie descalzo.

Motivado nuevamente, fue tras esa chica, gritando que tenía su zapatilla de cristal. Ella volteo a verlo, pero se asustó y salió huyendo despavorida del lugar.

La perdió, de nuevo.

−Aún no acaba la noche−dijo con decisión−como que Yong y mi hermano lo están haciendo en el sillón, que yo voy a encontrarla.

Lo gracioso es que no se equivocaba con lo de su hermano.

 **CAPITULO 02:50 horas:**

Ya no había rastro de niños, solo de borrachos o adolescentes en las fiestas.

Otra hora sin rastro del amor de su vida.

Se sentó en una de las bancas desocupadas del parque principal de la ciudad, mirando las estrellas. Coincidentemente, una estrella fugaz hizo aparición…bueno, debía intentarlo.

−"Deseo encontrarme con la persona que perdió esta zapatilla"−pidió el asiático.

Se sintió estúpido, pero estaba ya muy desesperado.

−Oye, ¿y lo viste?−habló una voz pasando cerca suyo−su traje era fantástico, los detalles y eso ¡ese es mi Ice!

−No es tu Ice, Anko. Te recuerdo que soy su hermano mayor−comparado con la anterior, este era frio sin emoción.

−Tranquilo chicos, no peleen. De todas formas, la pasó bien ¿No, Sve?−escucho algo similar a un gruñido, luego de lo dicho por el tercer sujeto de voz amable.

−Se veía adorable, con ese disfraz de Cenicienta−un segundo, ¿qué dijo el de voz ruidosa?

−Si~, a pesar de que perdiera su zapatilla.

−Quien se lo haya quitado…−un rastro de amenaza se sintió en su voz.

−Al menos ahora está descansando. Caminar varias horas tiene sus desventajas−habló de nuevo el tercero−lo buscaremos a las 03:30, en el kiosco cerca de los rosales, cuando este mejor.

Los cuatro hombres rubios de ojos azules (y violeta, en el caso de uno) sintieron una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado. No le tomaron importancia, excepto el de ojos fríos como el hielo, vestido como hechicero vikingo. Este tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **CAPITULO 03:15 horas:**

Maldijo en voz baja que esa ciudad tuviera tantas personas aún de fiesta; Se reencontró con el BFT, pero con Elizabeta y Gilbert discutiendo, como siempre. Kiku Honda acompañado de un chico que usaba la armadura de Hércules, halagando al nipón y lo adorable que se veía.

Casi en media hora, llegó cerca de los rosales.

Fue entonces, cuando dudó ¿y si no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿si los otros llegaron antes y lo esperaban para golpearlo por ser tan acosador? ¿Podría creer que era un pervertido?

Inspiro hondo, recordando que no debía acobardarse. Paso casi toda la noche buscándola, declarándola el amor de su vida, solo faltándole la armadura y la locura para ser Don Quijote. Al soltar el aire, se dio seguridad: se presentaría, preguntaría su nombre, dando inicio a su historia de amor.

En la puerta que daba paso al kiosco, lo movió hacia adentro, dejando a relucir las hermosas rosas, y también a la bella persona sentada en las escalinatas.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y con ¿miedo? No, no debía temerle, a menos que pensará que era un stalker.

Vamos Xiang, di algo ahora que están juntos y solos.

−Tengo tu zapatilla−salió de sus labios, mostrando el calzado faltante en uno de los pies de la muchacha.

Se aproximó con lentitud, arrodillándose con elegancia y por último, intentando tomar la pierna para para colocárselo.

¡PAFF!

Recibió una patada en su bonita cara. Estupefacto, palpó la zona donde fue golpeado; su nariz sangraba.

Una princesa muy violenta.

−¡Idiota! ¡¿Tocas las piernas de todos a quienes no conoces?!− Mejor dicho…¿príncipe?−¿Qué me ves?

−Eres un chico−dice recuperando lentamente la calma.

La mirada violeta del muchacho se ensombreció cuando dijo eso. Sintió una punzada en su corazón.

−Vaya, ¿decepcionado?−él desvió la mirada.

−No, más bien aliviado−responde, sorprendiendo al albino−al menos se que en parte no salias huyendo solo porque te estuve persiguiendo toda la noche.

−Una parte sí, cuando nos volvimos a ver de lejos−estaba cruzado de brazos.

En un momento, dirigió una mano a su cabeza, soltando de una vez la peluca puesta, mostrando su cabello corto, quitándose el otro zapato, mostrando un gran alivio.

−¿Te gusta travestirte?−pregunto Xiang.

−¡Claro que no! ¡Perdí una apuesta, solo eso!−evadía sus ojos.

Sonrió divertido, recordando todo lo que pensaba de la "princesa"; dulce no era, tierno, para él lo era; hermoso, al cien por ciento.

−Me gustas−dijo, haciendo que el otro se atragantara con su propia saliva.

−¿Q-Qué?−lo observo sorprendido.

−Me gustas, y haré todo lo posible, para conquistarte−disfrutó de verlo sonrojarse.

Toda la dulzura y ternura duró, hasta que por poco muere siendo ahorcado por otro chico de mirada asesina, quien le repetía que se alejara de su inocente hermano menor, mientras otros tres intentaban que lo dejará vivir.

A pesar de eso, Xiang declaró que pelearía por el muchacho.

−¿Cuál es tu nombre?−pregunto, luego de que los otros se hayan llevado al noruego para calmarlo.

−Emil Steilsson− responde.

−Soy Xiang Wang.

−¿A quién le importa?

−A ti, futuramente, cuando nos estemos besando o cuando nosotros hagamos…−a pesar del golpe del albino, sonrió más divertido.

−¡Desvergonzado!−el asiático rio, y la cara de molestia del islandés fue reemplazada por una ligera sonrisa, a la que Xiang, empezó a amar.

 **EPILOGO:**

−¿Con quién conversas Xiang, aru?−pregunta, al ver a uno de sus hermanos menores, distraído con su teléfono.

−¿No lo sabes, Yao?−el hongkonés bufó al oír la voz de su hermana menor−Está hablando con el chico que le gusta, Emil−el muchacho de cabello picado hasta los hombros, sonrió con burla.

−Al menos yo si me atreví a hablarle−la chica le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo a su habitación, seguida por Lin, quien intentaba tranquilizarla.

−Me alegro por ti aru, ver que te llevas tan bien con la persona que más quieres.

−" **Si bien se refiere a los insultos, cuando quería mostrarse maduro y terminando infantilmente, o su ave molesta; si Yao, nos llevamos bien"−** pensó, riendo tenuemente.

Emil no era Cenicienta, ni la Bella durmiente, ni Blanca Nieves. No era princesa…

Era SU príncipe, su Ice.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Aclarando puntos:**

 **(1)Es una insinución a mi otro fic "Erase una vez", con dos de los personajes que ellos interpretan.**

 **Además, también mencione levemente otra pareja de otro fandom: HiJack.**

Con esto, espero pongan en "favoritos" y algún comentario. ¡Pasen también por mis otros fics y comenten!

¡Feliz Halloween y Día de Muertos!

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
